finding love in America (barry weiss)
by iansomerhalderfanforever
Summary: This is a story about a women that is a big fan of the show and that is also interested in antiques. Deceides that she wants to visit the places were they film for the tv show: Storage wars. There she meets all the cast and crew. If you want to find out what happens to her then be sure to read it and comment, like and favorite. oc/Barry Weiss


name: Sofie Lindenberg

age: 36

love interest: barry weiss

job: forensics

seen from: television

birth place: belgium

vacation: america

Today i arrived in America and to be more precise i arrived at the storage lockers where they would be filming today and i brought a load of money with me today.

when entering i noticed that i was the first person there and could see the crew starting to arrive together with all the others from storage wars.

I noticed barry looking my way together with kenny. I just blushed because Barry is my favorite of the show and i had a small crush on him. I knew it was kinda perverted an younger woman falling for an older man by twenty or so years,

but i coulden't care. I knew that he would want nothing to do with me because if you look at me, i'm not like the other woman who wear skirts and dresses. I prefer to wear a jeans with matching stilleto's beneath with a v neck shirt.

i was startled out of my thoughts when all the guys from the show starting coming my way. "Hey, we were all wondering who you were?" Jarrod asked. "i'm Sofie and i'm a fan of the show, but i'm also looking for a locker to buy." i replied.

"From the sound of your accent you're not from around here? So i was wondering where are you form?" Barry asked. "I'm from Belgium and i'm thirty six years old." "Wow, you look like you are twenty or so. Tell me what is you're secret to stay so young?" Brandi asked.

"Well, i don't really know how it is possible that i look so young." just then barry asked something. "Well i was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me after the auction." Barry looked hopefull.

Jarrod behind him already started snickering probably thinking that i woulden't like to go, so i anwsered. "Sure, i would love to go on a date with you." Everybody's jaw dropped when i said that. "What are you looking at me like that?" "it's just that nobody that he asked would willingly go on a date with him." Answered brandy.

"Well, i'm not like all the other woman then am i ? Besides i think Barry is extremely handsome, so Barry where are we going to go?" I asked. "We'll be going to eat lobster if you want, my threat of course." He anwsered. I diden't like that people thought that i diden't have any money just because of how i dress. "Barry you don't have to pay for me, i can pay for us both because i'm a billionaire."

They all stood with there mouths wide open until barry anwsered. "I just was trying to be a gentleman." "I know that you were trying to be a gentle man but i'm used of taking care of myself and i don't like it when people pay for me when i can do it." Soon the auction was starting and i was bidding against mark and barry for a storage locker filled with antiques and electronics that i would be keeping for myself.

now the bidding was already up to four thousand dollars and finally it was mine. When i was done paying i started going through my locker and noticed all the cast from storage wars where coming to check out what i got for that amount. "Hey, what are you going to do with all that stuff? " barry asked.

"oh, the electronics i always keep for myself including the furniture if i find any use for them." "What kind of job do you do?" Jarrod asked. "I'm an forensics scientist and i am on vacation right now." i answered. They all just stared there looking at me. " Do i have anything on from you?" I asked. "You can have something less to wear." Barry remarked.

I just stood there blushing and shouted "Barry!" "Nice one Barry." Jarrod shouted. "Well you can either keep your manners and have a date or none at all. Make your choice." I said. "No i still want the date!" Barry yelled. Everyone looked amused at Barry's outburst.

Hey guys thanks for reading all my other story's and be sure to check them out on my profile page.

Until next time bye


End file.
